


Catching Up

by kijikun



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616, Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony catch up on Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



> Minor spoilers for Reborn and Iron Man.

Steve blinks at the TV, then looks at Tony curiously. "Are we sure this is Supernatural?"

They're curled together on the couch in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn. Steve tries not to think how long it took them to get to this point, to get back to this point (but it's surprising how death and comas put things into prospective for people). Tony had invested a small fortune in DVD boxsets to get them both caught up on all the TV shows they used to watch and they were only half way through season 2 of Supernatural. Tony had seen a new episode listed while flipping through the channels though and decided to turn it on.

Steve never couldn't understand how Tony could watch shows completely out of order.

"That's what the on-screen guide claims, and the opening credits," Tony teased. "And the characters have the same names and are played but the same actors..."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I just don't remember this being the epic love story about a man and a angel."

Tony snorts. "I always thought it was a epic love story about Dean and the Impala."

"Only in the same way your life story will be a epic love story about you and your armor," Steve tells him. Tony does spend more time with it than he does Steve - not that Steve is at all jealous.

Tony grins and leans over to steal a kiss. "Nah, he was a rotten boyfriend. I'll stick with you. Hey, you're kinda like an angel, with the wings on your cowl and all."

Steve laughs and pulls Tony into his lap. "I don't think angels make out with their boyfriends on the living room couch."

Tony settles his arms around Steve's neck as they kiss again, Steve's tongue sliding against Tony's "They don't know what they're missing."


End file.
